


Silence

by RaeBright



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Light Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/pseuds/RaeBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when you stalk someone, you need complete and utter silence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

The silence function on a cell phone is probably the most valuable function to me. The phone is completely silent and you can do many things without making a sound.

For example, if you were sitting in a waiting room at the doctor's office, you keep your phone on silent. Purely out of courtesy for other patients so they can hear their name be called. Or if you were sitting in a theater. You wouldn't be on your phone as you were watching a new movie, would you? No. Of course not. That's why the function is very valuable. 

Why am I using it? 

I snapped my phone shut as the boy I was waiting for walked by with his usual group of friends. He was everything. Beautiful, passionate. Had more friends than one person could count on their right hand. Loud, boarding on obnoxious. Yes, he was everything. Everything I wanted to be and more. I followed his group from the school building we frequented, like usual. Kept going as his friends soon parted their own ways, one by one, until it was just him and I.

His footsteps were louder than mine. Always have been. I joked to what little friends I had that you could hear the boy coming from thirty miles away. But no matter how hard I nit-picked, he was always perfect with that perfect smile in place.

His blond locks shined brightly in the evening sun as his football letterman jacket fit snugly around his broad shoulders. When I say he's perfect, I mean perfect. That little pep in his step. Those bright ocean blue eyes. God spent extra long on this creature. 

Clasping my hands tightly over my chest, I felt my heart pounding as I studied him. This was typical, too. What I wouldn't give to run up to him and have a conversation. What I wouldn't give to hear that voice say my name, at least once. To have him speak to me one on one like friends or partners. Or lovers.

We crossed the street into the suburbs. My house was in the other direction. It was always around this time that my mother would call. My phone would buzz deep in my school bag and I would always ignore it. If it weren't for that blessed silent function, he would have heard.

From behind a near by oak tree, I watched as he sauntered up the stairs and into his home, the door clicking behind him. I sighed, with relief and regret. This wasn't normal. This wasn't what girls did after school. I knew that. 

Pulling my phone from my bag, I called my mother and assured her that I was on my way home and snapped it shut before she could finish her sentence. 

The silent function on a cell phone really is a valuable tool. Because when you stalk someone, you don't need your phone going off and alerting the person you love that you're right behind them. Because when you're stalking, you need complete and utter....

Silence.


End file.
